


it always happens under the mistletoe

by retts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY, author: his spectacles, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny finally kisses Harry under the mistletoe! She’s ecstatic. Until Draco Malfoy intrudes and shows her the proper way to kiss Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it always happens under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my most popular story. I don't even understand why it's so popular in ff.net but it is. So here it is, in all its unedited glory.
> 
> (so okay, honestly, i really love that last line)
> 
> original posting date: 12/29/2005
> 
> -
> 
> (4/13/15)
> 
> I can't believe this is going to be ten years old in a few more months. My mind is boggled.

Ginny pulls back, a faint blush on her cheeks and her lips still slightly puckered. A hush has fallen in the Great Hall but Ginny doesn't care, because her lips are still tingling from the brief contact and blood is rushing to her ears.

She opens her eyes, heart thumping heavily, and sees Harry before her, flushing darkly and eyes bright and wide with something.

_He probably liked my kiss a lot_ , Ginny thinks with a soft giggle, bringing a hand to her lips. _Even if it was done with close mouths…just a peck, really. Wait until I give him tongue!_

Harry opens his mouth, perhaps to ask for another kiss, but no sounds come out. Ginny giggles louder, her euphoria rising to epic proportions. The Hall now breaks into crazy whispers and murmurs, but Ginny doesn't care. She's standing with her back to them, facing a speechless Harry. The mistletoe hangs above them prettily.

"Oh Harry, we're finally…" Ginny starts, but then her speech is cut off when Harry's wide and suddenly panicked emerald eyes focus on something over her shoulder. He takes a step back.

The redhead frowns, and then looks behind her to give a scathing comment when she freezes.

Draco Malfoy rises from his seat and saunters over to them. His lips are curled in a disdainful smile and he looks balefully at Ginny.

When he's standing, no, looming over them, Ginny finally snaps, "What do you want, Malfoy?" From the corners of her eyes, she sees her brother and fellow Gryffindors stand, prepared to interfere on her behalf. She glares at the blonde Slytherin. "Can't you see I'm busy with my boyfriend?"

Harry's eyes widen more at that. To Ginny, after sharing one kiss/peck, they're already girlfriend and boyfriend. Because really, that's where they are headed anyway.

Malfoy flashes a malicious sneer. "Really?" His drawl is awful to her ears. Then he does something horrible. He turns to Harry. "Is that true, Potter? Is she," more sneer, "your girlfriend now?"

Another hush falls in the Great Hall and every word rings with clarity in the silence.

Before Harry can respond, looking even more nervous than before, Ginny steps in again. "Go away, Malfoy! Why are you here anyway?"

Those cold grey eyes make her shiver. "Because, Weaselette, that was a pathetic kiss. And I am insulted on the behalf of the mistletoe and Potter, who deserves much more this Christmas."

Ginny's eyes narrow and she's furious. Just so furious! How dare he ruin her moment with Harry? When she's waited for so long!

"And I suppose you can do better than that!" Ginny snaps, challenging him boldly. "Fine then, show me what a pathetic kiss is not!"

Gasps sounds from the watching audience. Will Ginny Weasley really allow Draco Malfoy to kiss her to prove a point? Ron is already blustering and going red in the face. He looks murderous.

Malfoy gives a wide grin, revealing white, perfect teeth.

"Fine, I will."

Ginny stands her ground, sending a mental apology to Harry. Harry is shrinking towards the doors, hoping to get away.

Malfoy advances on Ginny and when he's an inch away ("Malfoy, don't you FUCKING touch my sister!" Ron howls) he suddenly turns toward Harry, one hand reaching out to grab the other boy's wrist in a tight clasp. Harry winces before Malfoy hauls the dark-haired Gryffindor to him and crushes their lips together.

Ginny watches, completely, utterly appalled as Malfoy ravages Harry's mouth, the other boy slightly struggling from the hold. Malfoy teases Harry's lips with his tongue and Harry whimpers, melting helplessly against the blonde's tall frame. Harry wraps his arms around the blonde's neck and kisses back just as fiercely, mouth opening to allow the blonde's tongue entrance, and when he gives in, Malfoy tightens his hold around Harry's slender waist.

Their tongues duel hungrily, the kiss going on and on and on. They are heedless of their audience, of the nasty shock that envelops them as they witness their Golden Boy snogging passionately the Slytherin Ice Prince.

The heat emanating from the two is scorching, but Ginny is too shocked to move away from her close distance.

Malfoy finally pulls back, licking Harry's lips leisurely as the brunette whimpers at the loss of contact. There is a slight smile on the blonde's face as he tenderly pushes back Harry's dark fringe from his eyes, which opens to reveal dilated, lusty verdant eyes.

There is no movement in the Great Hall. The light sounds of falling snow outside is deafening in the absolute silence inside. The mistletoe twinkles even more prettily above.

Harry finally notices that they are still in the Great Hall and he turns bright red, and he looks vaguely horrified when he sees Ginny immobile a few feet from them and the sickly look on his best friends' faces.

"You all right, love?" Malfoy murmurs quietly, but his words resound in the Hall. Voldemort could have Apparated suddenly in their midst, with hundreds of Death Eaters, Dementors, werewolves and vampires with him and everyone wouldn't be as shocked as when they heard the tenderness in the blonde's already staggering words.

Harry rests his forehead against Malfoy's. "I thought we agreed to tell them during New Year's Eve?"

Malfoy smirks. "I know, but _someone_ ," he shoots Ginny an evil glare, "decided to kiss my Harry in front of me! No one does that, even if it was only a pitiful peck! And now they know."

"You're too possessive," Harry sighs, placing a kiss on the side of Malfoy's neck.

Ginny finally snaps out of her daze. Her voice is tremulous with tears and disbelieving. "Harry…?" she asks, Ron parroting the words at the same time.

Harry looks over at Ginny, the Gryffindor table where his friends looks ready to explode and implode at the same time, at the Hufflepuffs who're watching with undisguised fascination, at the Ravenclaws who stare with calculating eyes (probably rethinking the odds of two great rivals snogging in public) then at the Slytherins who look just as mad as the Gryffindors. They all seem ready to jump and tear them apart.

"Oh Gin, I'm sorry," Harry finally apologizes to the stricken redhead. "I told you I was seeing someone but you didn't believe me. I, um, am sorry."

Ginny sniffs.

There is a moment of the most uncomfortable silence, wherein Malfoy doesn't care as he is too busy kissing Harry's hair and stroking the silky strands.

Then…

_"MALFOY!"_

Harry cringes at the pure fury in Ron's voice and as if on cue, the entire Hall erupts in a thousand noises. People stand and rush towards them, yelling together and making no sense.

Harry tugs at Malfoy's hand, moving towards the exit. "C'mon, Drake. I think we need to run."

An amused smile tugs at the blonde's lips. "I think so too." Then he pulls Harry's face to his and gives another blistering kiss before pulling back and dragging his boyfriend out of the Hall, both suddenly laughing hysterically.

Ginny is frozen on her spot, conflicting emotions clear on her face. The furious students pass her by as they chase the fleeing couple.

Malfoy's words suddenly echo in the hallway and into the Great Hall.

"And Weasley, _THAT'S_ how you kiss Harry Potter!"


End file.
